bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ice
Ice is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, Ice is represented by the Matoran prefix Ko-'', as well as the color white. Sansta-Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi of Ice have a wide range of Ice powers without the need to work with any other. Like Toa of Ice, they can create, control, and absorb ice. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Ice Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Spherus Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Ice has the ability to create and control Ice. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Ice is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Ko-'', as well as the colors gray, sand blue, and white. Here, the only naturally occurring ice is Solid Ice-like Protodermis. Despite this, these beings are able to control the ice of Aqua Magna, because the substances are alike in composition and, in liquid form, behave similarly in the life processes of Matoran Universe denizens. Wielders of this Element are usually antisocial. Matoran *Ko-Matoran represent the Element of Ice. Ko-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Ice Energy, to the extent that they are resistant to ice and cold. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Ice are male. *Toa of Ice possess the Elemental Power of Ice, allowing them to create, control and absorb ice and snow. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Ice Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Ice possess small traces of Elemental Ice Energy. Acrosie *Acrosie of Ice possess the Elemental Power of Ice, allowing them to control, create, and absorb ice and snow. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Ice Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Bohrok *Kohrak have a very limited range of Ice powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Ice powers than the Kohrak. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Ice Resistance and all Makuta have a very limited range of Ice powers. Skakdi *Skakdi of Ice are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon, like Thok's Ice Gun, that allows them to focus their powers individually. Torika *Ko-Torika represent the Element of Ice. Some Ko-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Ice energy. *Some Sharaku of Ice possess the Elemental Power of Ice, allowing them to control, create, and absorb ice and snow. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Ice Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples *Creating blasts or focused beams of ice, snow, and/or coldness. **Freezing beings into stasis. **Freezing water. **Creating/controlling ice structures. **Creating/controlling ice storms. *Controlling ice and/or snow. *Absorbing ice and/or snow. *Lowering the temperature in an area. *Setting a timed Ice blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing an Ice Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the elemental power of Fire, it can be used to instantaneously make a seal. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Water, it can be used to create a hailstorm. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Ice:' *Ko-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Linke - Temporarily; while utilizing an artificial Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Akiku (Deceased) *Attar *Borik *Coran *Eolirk *Guutana - Later controlled the concept of Courage. *Harib *Jätello (Deceased) *Johvii *Kebeshu - Later controlled Water. *Kevlex *Kopaka - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Kopern *Kortec *Kovek *Kromahl *Kualus *Leros *Lios *Matoro - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. (Deceased) *Nakora *Narmok *Raiken *Rihku *Scik *Sorlu (Deceased) *Warhaka *Xelovekk *Four members of the Toa Mangai (All Deceased) *Artok - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Fremya - Diminished as a Turaga of the First. *Nuju - Diminished when he became a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Ice powers. *Wairuha *Wairuha Nuva *Kohrak - Limited Ice powers. *Bahrag - Limited Ice powers. *All Makuta - Limited Ice powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Ice Resistance - Limited Fire powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Ice powers; now unmerged. *Aso - Limited Ice powers. *Ulreq - Limited Ice powers. *Brutaka - Limited Ice powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Xakan - Limited Ice powers. *Cortez - Limited Ice powers. *Thok - Limited Ice powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Some Ko-Torika - Limited Ice powers. *Thukor - Limited Ice powers. *Shenku - Limited Ice powers. *Sileous - Limited Ice powers. *Thanatos - Limited Ice powers. *Krahka - Gained by using Nuju's form once. *The Elemental Lord of Ice The following locations are or were affiliated with Ice: *Ice Region **Ko-Koro *Iconox *Ko-Koro *Ko-krae *Ko-Metru *Ko-Nui *Ko-Wahi *Ko-Wahi *Ko-Wahi **Ko-Koro *Ko-Wahi **Ko-Koro **Ko-Kini **Ko-Suva *Ko-Wahi *Ko-Wahi *Northern Frost Trivia *One of the First Rahi, Tarakava-like Rahi, had non-Elemental Ice powers, as did the Crystal Behemoth. *Resistance to intense cold also comes with this Element. See Also *Qevth *Toltac Category:Elements